


A Good Reason Not To Do History Homework

by Somethingaboutmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutmisha/pseuds/Somethingaboutmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to my faithful Beta reader "Its-more-of-an-overcoat" and Dwarvesinadress for laughing her ass off when I let her read the first bit at my work!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my faithful Beta reader "Its-more-of-an-overcoat" and Dwarvesinadress for laughing her ass off when I let her read the first bit at my work!

Dean Winchester NEVER had detention. He never did anything to warrant it. That is until the one day he didn’t do his history homework and Mr. Singer was in a bad mood . And since his last name began with “W”, he was checked last. All of the teacher’s frustration came out on him and wham, bam, thank you Ma’am, he had detention after school. Damn it. He didn’t even know where detention was held!

       He shyly walked into the in school suspension room and sat down at a desk near the middle. He didn’t want to seem too eager, or like he belonged there. His school was rather small so there would probably only be one or two other people here. Right? He could deal with that. The door opened and Dean looked up. Holy shit.

Ripped jeans.

Tight black tee shirt.

Black hair, shaved one side leaving enough hair to flop over one side, or to spike up in a mohawk.

Dean’s dick gave an interested twitch in his jeans. Nope. We were suppressing these feelings. He willed his heart to stop racing. Oh god. They just made eye contact. Fuck his eyes are BLUE!

Dean quickly looked down at the desk, hoping the other guy wouldn’t sit too close to him. With a scrape, Dean heard the chair behind him be pulled out. God damnit.

Mr. Turner, the shop teacher who had detention duty looked up from his “Car and Driver” magazine.

“Hello Mister Novak, Fancy meeting you here.”

“Hey Rufus, didn’t know you pulled short straw this week! I was expecting Ellen!”

“Castiel, your lack of respect is what landed you here in the first place.” the middle aged man said exasperatedly.

“Oh but Ruf! Then I wouldn’t be able to see your pretty face everyday! Or Ellen’s!”

“Alright boy, just sit down and shut up.” the man then turned to Dean. “You must be Dean Winchester, victim of Bob-Mister Singer’s wrath ?”

“Y-yes sir.” Dean sputtered out. Very conscious of the very attractive guy behind him.

“Well Mister Winchester, just do your time and don’t make too much noise and all three of us will get out of here in an hour.” he took out his magazine and propped his feet up on the desk in front of him.

Dean took out his history notebook and got to work on the homework he had missed. There was a scrape of a chair and he felt the presence behind him draw closer.

“Dean Winchester eh?” a gravelly voice said over his shoulder, almost in his ear. It was different than the voice used when he spoke to Mister Turner. Deeper... rougher...sexier...NO! He couldn’t do this! Willing his dick to stop hardening, he turned his head slightly to see the source of the sexy voice.

“Y-yeah...W-who are y-you?” he replied, gritting his teeth and focusing on slowing his racing heart.

“Castiel Novak. Yes it’s an interesting name, but, I’m an interesting guy.” Castiel winked one of his large blue eyes at Dean. Dean felt his cheeks flush. What would his dad think? This wasn’t cool. He had to be the one to get good grades and get into a good school so he could get Sammy out of the house with dad. He didn’t need to be having to deal with this AND all that!

“Wanna know what makes me so interesting?” Castiel asked, flipping his hair off to the other side of his head, revealing an anarchy symbol behind his left ear.

“Don’t be shy, Ruf isn’t going to bitch about us talking, he doesn’t give two shits.”

“Uh...ok? What makes you so interesting?” Dean asked, tensing up, almost like he was scared of the answer.

“I have awesome gaydar... I caught you checking me out when I came in. You don’t hide it well.” Dean blushed even harder when Castiel pointed out that he had noticed the flaws in Dean’s leering.

“I also happen to be the most openly gay person in this tiny school, and I happen to think you are adorable.”

      Dean wasn’t used to people calling him adorable. Especially not smokin hot guys who Dean may or may not now have an epic crush on, despite that fact he had only just walked through the door. He just scoffs and tries to focus back on the Roman invasion of Britain and not the music coming from Castiel’s headphones. Dean is soon getting lost in the telltale sounds of Black Flag’s “TV Party” and “Slip It In”, Henry Rollins’ voice screaming from Castiel’s headphones about nothing being on TV.

 

       About forty five minutes later, Dean is finally walking out to the Impala. His dad technically still owns the car, but the amount of liquor the man drinks, Dean’s the only one who drives it. It doesn’t matter though, he’s eighteen and he pretty much takes care of Sammy by himself . He fishes his phone out from his pocket and dial’s Sam’s number.

“Hello?” the voice of his fourteen year old little brother answers.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you got home ok. I had detention.”

“Yeah, Brady’s mom drove me home. I got your text. What did you do?”

  “Mister Singer flipped out at my history class for not having the homework done. I was the last person to be checked and after that english essay I spent all night doing, I didn’t have it done.”

 “Shitty deal dude. You’ll be home soon though, right?”

  “Yeah, in about a half an hour.”

  Dean hangs up the phone and looks up at his car. He had seen those converse before.

   “Hey cutie.” Castiel croons from where he was leaning in against the hood of the Impala,

    “Uh...hey?” Dean answers cautiously, pulling his red hoodie around him, hiding his blue TARDIS tee shirt.

“Look who responds to ‘cutie’ now! I must be doing something right! Anywho, seems I have missed the last bus to my apartment. Any chance I could catch a ride?”

Dean blinked. He didn’t even know this guy. He could be some kind of crazy person who was carrying drugs on him and that would be the time Dean would get pulled over and...

“Sure, ok. Get in.” Dean heard the words before he realized he had spoken. There better not be cops.

   Castiel slid into the passengers side of the big, black car.

“Sweet ride.” he said, looking around the interior. Dean’s heart literally skipped a beat when Castiel complimented his car.

       “T-thanks, she’s really my dad’s, but I’m the one who drives her mostly. Where am I taking you?” he asked, trying not to stare at the hot guy sitting in his passenger seat.

       “The apartments off Cliffe, about halfway up.” Castiel said, pulling the tape out from the tape deck.

       “What are we listening to?” he asked with a grin.

       “Def Leppard.” Dean whispered

       “What?” Castiel asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

       “Def Leppard” Dean said louder so that Castiel could barely hear.

       “Really! I would have pegged you as a top forty kinda guy.”

       “No way man, I like anything up until about 1995.” Dean said. He felt a lot more comfortable talking about music, than trying to tell his dick to calm down from all the flirting.

       “You are just full of surprises, Winchester” Dean blushed at the innuendo. Time to deflect.

       “So how come your parents couldn’t come pick you up?” Castiel’s smile faded slightly.

       “I-uh-I live by myself.” he said, looking out the window of the car. “My brother pays my rent and stuff so I don’t have to work while I am in school, but my parents kicked me out last year. They can’t exactly have their ‘precious angel’ looking  how I look and being gay. So my brother found me an apartment and tada! Here I am. It’s pretty awesome most of the time, what eighteen year old has his own place rent free?” Dean looked over and smiled. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad.

       “Which building Castiel?” Dean asked, slightly more comfortable with Castiel.

       “The middle one” Castiel replied as Dean pulled into the driveway. “And call me Cas, only my parents and teachers call me Castiel.”

       “Alright Cas.” Dean answered through a shy smile. Cas exited the car after Dean came to a stop.

       “Thanks for the lift cutie.” Cas said with a wink before crossing the parking lot and into the building. Dean watched him pull the door closed behind him. He sighed as he put the Impala in reverse and left for home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Dean pulled his English textbook out from his locker. He yawned as he closed the locker door with a slam. He slept a grand total of about four hours last night. Every time he fell asleep, Cas popped into his dreams. They started out innocently at first, just Dean and Cas hanging out, but they slowly got progressively more X rated until Dream Cas was sucking his cock. It wasn’t Dean’s first wet dream, not by a long shot, but was his first about someone real. Someone obtainable.

       He threw his text book into his bookbag and set off for class. Once he sat down at his desk, he could feel sleep pulling at him. King Lear wasn’t nearly exciting enough to keep him awake.

       “Mister Winchester, are we putting you to sleep?” Mister Crowley asked with a sneer. The British man had never liked Dean, mainly because Dean didn’t believe him blindly.

       “No sir, but could I run to the washroom? Try and wake myself up?”

       “Fine.” Crowley sighed, “but be quick” Dean rose from his desk and left the room. He walked slowly down the hallway (just to piss Crowley off), pulling the hem of his “Keep Calm and Don’t Blink” Doctor Who tee shirt down below his back zip up hoodie.

       “Hey Sexy” a familiar voice called from behind him. Dean’s heart raced as he placed that voice from a particularly explicit dream.

       “H-hey Cas” Dean called back, staring at the ground.

       “What’s a good boy like you doing out of class?” Cas growled. The noise went straight to Dean’s dick and he actively had to hold back a moan.

       “I...uh...I didn’t sleep well last night...I...I went to get a drink.”

       “How come you didn’t sleep well honey? Dreaming about me?” Cas asked as he smirked and pushed Dean into the lockers by getting in his personal space. Dean blushed and looked at his shoes.

       “No way...No Fucking WAY! You actually did!” Cas exclaimed as he puffed himself up, making his black “NOFX” tee tighten and show off his slim, but well defined chest. “I must have made an impression! Come by my place tonight after you pick up your brother. I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

       “Uh, maybe...” Dean said, blushing even redder. “If I can sneak out without Sammy hearing.” What the hell was he doing? Making plans to go to an openly gay man’s apartment when he knew full well he would want Cas’ lips wrapped around him, or have his dick buried balls deep in Dean’s ass...what? What the actual fuck Winchester? You’re a fucking virgin for fuck sakes! When push comes to shove, you know you’ll bail on the sexytimes... You’re just not ready.

       “Here’s my number,” Cas said as he wrote his phone number on the back of Dean’s hand. “I will expect you.” With a lick of his lips revealing a tongue stud (Oh fuck yes), and a once over of Dean’s body, he walked away. Dean followed Cas down the hall with his eyes before heading back to English, more than awake enough to not fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Dean sat in the drivers seat of the Impala in Cas’ driveway. Should he text Cas and tell him he was here? Or just turn the Impala engine back on and drive home? He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. If he went up there, it was like admitting to himself he was gay. Was he gay? He had always felt more attracted to Matt Smith than Karen Gillan, but maybe it was just that Matt was the Doctor? He could always just go home. It’s not like he had to do this, but he wanted to... Somewhere deep down inside himself, he wanted to. Ok, maybe not that deep down, but far enough away that he didn’t have to deal with it right now. He pulled out his phone and typed out a text to Cas.  **I’m here, come down and let me in** , it read, but he sat with the message unsent.

       He sat with his phone on his leg, staring out the window and leaning his head on his hand. His leg started to jiggle in nervousness, his phone began to slide off his leg. As a reaction, he reached out and caught it before it hit the floor. He glanced at the screen after he caught it. The text had sent. The fucking text had sent. Looks like fate had something to do with this now. He stepped out of the Impala and walked across the parking lot to the door Cas had gone in when Dean had dropped him off. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, and dipped his head low to stare at his boots and try and look as inconspicuous as he could.

       “So, you actually showed.” Cas opened the door and leaned in the door jam. He gave Dean an obvious once over and grinned out of one side of his mouth. “ I half expected you to stand me up. Get in here, we don’t need to talk with you standing outside.” Dean followed Cas up the stairs to apartment 308, where Cas opened the door and kicked the crushed beer can out of the way so the door could close properly.

       “It’s not Park Avenue, but it’s what my brother can afford on top of his own mortgage.” Cas said looking shy, for the first time since Dean had met him.

       “It’s pretty awesome that you have your own place.” Dean said with a smile, trying to convey between the lines that he knew about shitty places to live.

       “There’s that smile” Cas said, changing the subject. “Do you want anything to drink? I’ve pretty well only got water, or beer.”

       “I’m good” Dean answered. “What do you want to do?” As much as Dean wanted to do bad things to Cas or vice versa, he was honestly scared.

       “I figured we could hang out... watch a movie?” Cas’ confidence was slowly warming now that he was in his own environment. Dean almost felt bad for him, he had never seen Cas talking to anyone at school, which Dean could understand, he mostly kept to himself too, but he had never seen Cas talk to anyone but him.

       “Sure, you pick.” Dean said, smiling. He hadn’t taken that psychology course for nothing. The least he could do was make the guy feel more comfortable in his own home.  Cas left the room and Dean went over and sat on the aging couch along one side of the bare walls, pulling his knees up to his chest because even though he could act confident, he sure as fuck wasn’t. Cas came back from down the hallway with a MacBook in his arms.

       “Damn, nice computer” Dean said, his nerd awakening.

       “Thanks, it was a Christmas present from my parents...before I came out and had to leave.” Cas said softly as he opened the computer.

       “I’d be lucky if my dad remembered my birthday.” Dean said under his breath. Did Cas just glance at him? Fuck. He wasn’t supposed to hear that.

       Cas pulled up Netflix and logged in. The first thing Dean noticed was that Cas had recently watched Doctor Who

       “Dude!” he said excitedly, “Are you watching Doctor Who?!”

       “Yeah...” Cas said and got up onto the couch, “I started watching it after you dropped me off.”

       “So yesterday” Dean confirmed. “How far have you gotten?”

       “I may or may not have watched all of series one. Nine Just regenerated to Ten.”

       “You stayed up all night watching Doctor Who, then went to school?”

       “It’s not like I do much at school anyway” Cas joked and pressed play on the next episode of Who.  

       Dean smiled at Cas laughing at all the right places, Jackie screaming about the homicidal Christmas tree, at his eyes glued to the screen when the people with A positive blood heading up to the rooftops to jump off.  And finally his smile of jubilation when The Doctor finally wakes up to defeat the Sycorax and save the earth. Dean was so overjoyed that another person he knew was watching and enjoying Doctor Who that he hadn’t noticed Cas’ around him. Or that he was rubbing gentle circles into Dean’s shoulder.

       “Cas...” He started. Cas stopped the circles and started to take his arm way.

       “Sorry I... I just....” Cas mumbled. Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and brought it back around his shoulder.

       “Don’t.” He said, “feels good” and lay his head on Cas’ shoulder. He heard Cas’ heart rate sky rocket when Dean had told him what he was doing felt good. He smiled at the physical reaction and turned his head slightly to press his lips to the side of Cas’ clothed chest.

       “Dean... I... I really like you” He said, voice so low it sounded like a growl.

       “I like you too Cas...” Dean whispered, finally verbalizing the feelings he had felt ever since he met the guy. He wanted to feel those lips on his, feel the warmth of the stud Cas had in his tongue. But he was shy. He’d never kissed anyone before, he’d mostly been invisible- His thoughts were cut short by Cas angling his face down to catch Dean’s mouth with his own. Dean moaned in surprise at the kiss. It was nothing like he had expected. Yes it was wet, but he wasn’t grossed out by another person’s tongue in his mouth. He relaxed slowly and gave a tentative flick of his tongue against Cas’. Cas hummed in appreciation, taking the arm that had been around Dean’s shoulders and snaked it up into Dean’s short, brown hair, grabbing the short strands and tugging gently. Dean gasped into Cas’ mouth. He liked that. He really liked that.

       “Fuck you make pretty sounds.” Cas moaned, “Bet you’ll make even more pretty sounds when I fuck you.”

       Dean tensed up. He was not ready for that. He liked Cas, but his self worth said he couldn’t do that this soon after meeting him. Plus he was scared. What if it hurt? He had always heard it hurt. What if Cas had something? Oh god. What if HE got something? This was NOT part of the plan.

       “Uh... I don’t know if I can do that tonight...” Dean whispered as he pulled away. Cas just smiled.

       “I wouldn’t make you do anything you’re not ready for.”

       Dean smiled. Cas had definitely made a good first impression. Or third.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Dean parked the Impala down the street from his house. If he parked in the driveway, it might wake up Sam and Sam would know he had been gone. Dad was probably passed out on the couch with a bottle of Jack, so he wouldn’t hear, but Sam could hear a pin drop in an empty warehouse.

       He crept up to the front door, and unlocked the door. The house was dark save for the light coming from the TV. Dad was indeed passed out on the couch with a bottle in hand. A mixture of hurt, anger and relief welled up inside of him. Hurt that his father had made him pretty well sole caregiver of Sammy. Anger that he hadn’t had a childhood because he was looking out for his brother. Dad had been trying to find the meaning of mom’s death in the bottom of every bottle he could get his hands on and needed help taking care of Sam. He had been eight when his mother died, pretty much a man, in his father’s eyes. Finally relief that his father hadn’t drunk himself to death while he was gone.

       Dean tiptoed up the stairs. Sam’s door was closed. A smile came across his face when he opened it. Sam was sprawled out over his bed, snoring like a banshee. He closed the door and headed to his room.

       His room was a mess. Clothes everywhere and paper all over his desk. The “Sherlock Lives” poster above his desk had fallen down once again, he made a mental note to fix it before school tomorrow. School. Tomorrow. He groaned when he looked at the clock on his bedside table. 1:43am. He and Cas had spent the rest of the night kissing and talking. Cas had told him about his family. He had four older brothers; Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael. Gabriel was the one supporting Cas where the other three wanted nothing to do with a (to quote Michael) “faggot brother”, along with his parents. Dean had told him about his dad’s drinking and about Sammy. He hadn’t told him details about mom, or how she died, yet. That’s something he didn’t tell just anyone.

       Dean was pleasantly surprised by Cas’ willingness to have an STD test done. Dean, although he was a virgin, had agreed to do one as well, he figured it’s only fair he do it too. Even though he knew the results.

       Dean pulled off his jeans and pulled a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants on. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Cas had asked him to text him when he was home, safe and in bed. From what Dean had told him about dad’s drinking, Cas wasn’t too keen on not knowing if Dean was ok when he got home. Or if a drunk and pissed off John had met him at the door.

**You 1:45am: Hey, got home safe. Dad’s passed out downstairs.**

 

**Castiel Novak 1:45am: Good. well not good about ur dad**

 

**You 1:46am: Yeah. Nothing new. Night Cas :)**

 

**Castiel Novak 1:46am: Night dean ;)**

 

           Dean plugged his phone in, curled up and fell asleep smiling like a fool.

 


	2. Chapter 2

       Things pretty much stayed the same for Dean after he and Cas hung out the first time. But it definitely wasnt the last time they did. Dean’s new routine included school, homework (He was not about to let his grades slip, even if it did mean giving up some time with Cas), making sure Sammy was taken care of, then sneaking out to catch the bus to Cas’ apartment. The Impala had proven too noisy to be a mode of transportation ,even when John was only slightly intoxicated. Dean found that out the hard way. Cas had not been impressed when Dean had shown up with bruises on his forearms from John’s fingers.

       Dean had had to persuade Cas not to go to his house and get in John’s face.

       More often than not, Dean ended up staying at Cas’ for the night, after falling asleep in Cas’ bed while watching something on Netflix. Dean had flipped out the first time that happened, worrying he wouldn’t get home before Sammy woke up. He didn’t that day, Sam had met him at the door and demanded to know where he had been.

       That was how Dean’s little brother found out he was dating a guy.

       Sammy had hugged him and told him he loved him. Then punched him in the arm for not telling him where he was going. Dean urged him not to tell John so, all Sammy asked was that Dean tell him when he was leaving and when he came back. Dean would leave the light on in his room and close the door if he was at Cas’, Sam would see the small crack of light under the door and know Dean wasn’t home yet. John would just think Dean was pulling an all nighter. If he noticed at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Cas had skipped school that Monday. He had a doctors appointment. The one that involved getting the results of his STD test. He knew he would be clean, but to be respectful, and responsible, he had gotten tested.

       He’d never had sex without a condom, but had given blow jobs without one, so he was about 95% sure everything was ok. Still, knowing that Dean’s had come back negative (because he is a virgin, Cas reminded himself) and that his might not, made Cas a little uneasy.

       The door to the office seemed heavier than normal... but that’s probably just his nerves.

       The nurse smiled at him as he gave her his name and sat down in the waiting room with a “Readers Digest” from 1997. He had been 2 when this was mailed out. Jesus. Couldn’t Dr. Mosley spring for some new material.

       “Mister Novak, Dr. Mosley is ready for you now.” The petite, blonde nurse told him.

           Well... here goes nothing,  he thought and followed her to an examination room.

 

 

       Dean was in Biology when he got a text. His teacher looked around the room when she heard the slight buzz from a phone, but being the student he was, she never even thought to think it was him.

       He pulled his phone from his pocket, keeping his eyes on the demon of a teacher while he did so. Once she finally went back to her lecture, he opened the message.

 

**Castiel Novak 2:19pm: Clean as a whistle big guy! ;)**

 

**You 2:19pm: Sweet! That’s awesome babe! I’ll be over a little after 7:30 tonight?**

**Castiel Novak 2:20pm: yes you will. I got plans for you  ;)**

**You 2:20pm: Can’t wait ;)**

 

           Dean tried to hold back his smile. He had become more and more comfortable with Cas as they hung out. He had begun to feel more and more at home there, letting his guard down and being less shy. With his father being the man he was, Dean had never really learned his own personality, just what his father had made him be. From the time spent with Cas, Dean had learned that he was a “sarcastic little shit” (direct quote from Cas) and that his excitement over all things fandom was endearing to Cas.

       His leg jiggled in anticipation of the 3 o’clock bell. He had completely given up on bio for the day, the excitement of being able to touch his boyfriend all over without the barrier of boxers was almost too much for him to handle.

       Dean was the first one out of the class when the bell finally rang. First, Sammy had to be picked up, then they had to had to find something for supper. John wasn’t reliable enough to be trusted to have food readily available for his sons so that was something else Dean had taken on.

       Sam was sitting on the front steps of the middle school when Dean pulled up in the parking lot.

       “Hey Sammy.” Dean greeted as a gangly Sam got in the car. “Have a good day?”

       Sam smiled and confirmed that it was. Sam was a straight A student, with a bunch of friends and one ore two girls chasing after him. They drove back home in comfortable silence until they reached their destination.

       “Stay in the car Sammy” Dean told Sam, “I’m just going inside to grab some cash from dad so we can get something for supper.

       John was inside the house on the couch, not surprisingly with a bottle by his feet.

       “Hey dad, can you give me some cash to get something for Sam and I for supper?” Dean asked, slightly wary.

       “Whatever kid.” John replied. “Wallet’s on the table in the kitchen.”

       Dean grabbed a twenty and headed back out to the car.

       The trip to the store was uneventful, They finally came to an agreement on what to have when they spotted the in-store pizzas. Pepperoni is always a good choice.

 

       When they arrived back home, Dean preheated the oven and sat down at the table, while Sam went upstairs to start his homework. Inside his pocket, his phone vibrated. Cas had sent him a picture message. Dean glanced over his shoulder to make sure his dad was still absorbed in his booze and crappy tv before opening it. If he knew Cas, he didn’t need dad wandering in and seeing something X-rated his boyfriend had sent him.

       Dean opened the message.

       Yep. That is a dick.

       That is Cas’ dick. Or what he assumes is Cas’ dick.

       He knew Cas was big, but Dean had never actually seen Cas in all his glory.

       Jesus.

       Dean felt his heart skip a beat, and not in a good way. He was excited to finally...you know... do the do with his boyfriend, but he was nervous. Not nervous enough to bail on Cas tonight, but nervous enough to be apprehensive of the unknown. He wanted Cas. Fuck did he want Cas. Dean texted Cas back.

 

**You 4:47pm: Holy shit babe!**

 

**Castiel Novak 4:48pm: like what you see sexy?**

**You 4:49pm: fuck yes Cas! *licks lips***

**Castiel Novak 4:50pm: You won’t need to lick your lips babe, I got you ;)**

**You 4:51pm: Oh my actual fuck ;D**

 

       Oh fuck yes. Dean closed his phone, grabbed the raw pizza off the counter and put it in the oven. Dealing with a 350º oven and a raging boner was slightly terrifying.

       After a quick shower, a slice or two of pizza, and some homework, Dean let Sammy know he was leaving. He snuck out the back door and stood at the bus stop a block down from his house. His cold hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans, letting them be warmed by his thighs. The bus arrived and Dean stepped on, selected a seat near the rear and sat down. Public transportation was usually quiet around 7:30 on a Monday night so it didn’t take long for the bus to arrive at Cas’ apartment. He got off, thanked the driver and made his way to the door of the building.

       Then the nerves hit in earnest.

       He was going to lose his virginity.

       Holy mother of god.

       Cas was waiting at the door to let Dean in. His hair was over onto the left side and he was wearing the same tight black tee shirt he had been wearing the fateful detention happened. His blue eyes shone with a mischievous spark and once they met Dean’s green ones, they softened just a tiny bit. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him in for a chaste ‘Hello’ kiss.

       “Hey sexy” Cas whispered after he pulled away.

       “H-hey babe” Dean responded. Even after a few months of dating, Cas’ voice still made him weak in the knees.

       Cas lead up the stairs to his apartment, where the flattened beer can held the door open as always. He kicked it out of the way with a devious grin and pulled Dean inside and shut the door. Cas pushed Dean up against the door and kissed him hard. Dean made a small squeak of surprise in the back of his throat before opening up to kiss Cas back just as passionately. Cas’ hands snaked their way underneath Dean’s tee shirt, making their way up to pinch and play with his nipples. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth as Cas rolled the small bud into a dull peak.

       Having gotten lost in the sensation of Cas’ mouth and hands, Dean suddenly jerked back to life and reached down to palm at the slight bulge forming in Cas’ jeans. Cas inhaled through his nose and pulled back from the kiss.

       “Bedroom?” he asked. Dean nodded, hand still pressed into Cas’ erection. Cas took Dean by the hand and pretty much dragged Dean down the hallway, looking back and winking. Cas pulled Dean inside his room and pulled him back in to continue kissing him.

       “Cas?” Dean said through the kisses.

       “Hmm?” Cas replied, pulling back to look at his boyfriend.

       “I-I want you to...fuck me” Dean said, locking eyes with Cas.

       “You sure?” Cas asked, keeping Dean’s gaze.

       “Yes.” Dean said after a few seconds. “Yes, I’m sure”. He was sure. He trusted Cas, and trusted the situation. He knew he could say no and it would be listened to.

       Cas pressed a kiss to the underside of Dean’s jaw. enticing a sigh in response. Cas’ hands moved down to Dean’s fly, undoing first his belt, the button and  then the fly. Dean pressed his hips forward into Cas’ hand. Cas pushed Dean onto the bed and hovered over him, pressing small kisses into the small strip of exposed skin between Dean’s jeans and his tee shirt. He lifted his hips to help Cas pull of his jeans, throwing then unceremoniously onto the floor behind him, exposing his tented black boxers.

       Keeping eye contact, Cas undid his jeans and pulled them off his legs, revealing red boxer briefs that left hardly anything to the imagination. Cas crawled up to Dean’s waist, pressing kisses along the hardened shaft, making Dean gasp at Cas’ lips on him, even through cotton. He had dreamed about this fucking night the night after he met Cas. Little did he know he would get to experience him fully.

       Cas kept his eyes focused on Dean while he sucked small patches into Dean’s underwear. Dean’s eyes never left Cas’. Fuck. This was perfect.

       “Please, Cas.” Dean moaned. Cas smirked and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s boxers, freeing his erection.

       Dean was just as Cas had imagined. Thick, long and cut. He moaned at the sight and pressed a kiss to the side of the shaft.

       “You are fucking gorgeous, baby.” Cas murmured as he licked up the underside of Dean’s cock. Dean hummed in appreciation.

       Cas swallowed Dean down in one go, making Dean gasp in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Cas hummed around the shaft, swallowing around Dean and creating enough suction, Dean thought Cas was trying to suck his brain out through his dick. Oh god this felt good. Too good.

       “Cas. Cas! You gotta stop babe!” Dean cried. A confused Cas pulled off and looked up at Dean.

       “Are you ok?” he asked, worriedly.

       “Very,” Dean moaned. “I want to come while you fuck me baby.” Dean whined, a devilish grin spreading across his flushed face. Cas got down off the bed and over to the bedside table. rummaging through the drawer, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom and tossed them onto the bed next to Dean. He stripped off his tee shirt and underwear and knelt down beside Dean.

       “You ever fingered yourself before?” He asked. Dean shook his head, no. Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead. “That’s fine babe. Just means I need to use more lube.”

       Dean’s eyes widened with a combination of fear and confusion. Surely he wasn’t going to just slam his dick in Dean’s ass... was he?

       Cas laughed, Dean hadn’t realized he had let his thoughts show on his face and blushed slightly.

       “No honey, I’ll need to use more lube when I prep you with my fingers.”

       Dean gave a sigh of relief and ran a hand down Cas’ muscled thigh. Fuck, this guy was almost a gift from God. Understanding and patient.

       Dean was brought back to reality when he heard the sharp click of the lube being opened. He looked over at Cas who was slicking up a finger.

       “Take your shirt off baby, if this stuff gets on it, it’ll never come out.” Dean did what he was told and laughed at Cas’ concern for his laundry. He laughed until he felt Cas’ middle finger slide inside of him. Then he moaned.

       Oh.

       Oh my god.

       Dean couldn’t believe anything could feel this good. The slight burn of the small stretch and pleasure that came after it. Cas lifted Dean’s right leg up over his shoulder to get a better angle before pushing another finger along side of the first one. There was more of a burn and Dean tensed up around Cas’ digits.

       “Relax Dean, it hurts less if you relax.” Cas murmured while leaving those two fingers stagnant inside, taking his other hand and rubbing soft circles into Dean’s hip. Dean breathed steadily in and out as he relaxed into the sensation, his fears and doubts slipping away from the moment at hand. Cas smiled as the ring of muscle relaxed around his fingers. He kissed the side of Dean’s knee where it rested on his shoulder, and slowly spread the two fingers inside Dean apart.

       Dean groaned as Cas scissored inside of him. Relaxation was definitely the key, noted.

       “Can you take three baby, do you think?” Cas asked. Dean chuckled.

       “I’m going to need to, Your dick is more than two fingers thick.”

       Cas added a bit more lube to his fingers before pushing the first two in then slowly a third.

       Breathe in. Breathe out. The transition from two to three was definitely easier than one to two. He felt Cas’ finger brush something inside of him. Something that made him nearly leap off the bed in pleasure.

       “What the fuck was that!?” Dean panted after he came down from that small high.

       “That’s your prostate, babe” Cas said with a smirk. “feels really good when brushed against.”

       “No shit!”

        Cas pulled his fingers out and left Dean with an empty feeling that he did not like. He glared at Cas and whined.

       “Hang on babe,” Cas crooned, searching for the foil square he had thrown on the bed. “I’ve got something much better than those fingers.” He located the condom and slipped it on, coating it with lube. He lifted both of Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders and lined up against Dean.

       Dean could feel the blunt head of Cas’ cock nudge at his entrance. He took a deep breath and nodded. Cas pushed inside little by little until he was fully seated inside Dean.

       Full

       FULL

       FULL

       Full was the only word Dean could think of to describe the feeling. Well, maybe full and fucking amazing.

       “You ok?” Cas asked from where he knelt between Dean’s legs.

       “Yeah, I’m good. Really fucking good.”

       “C-Can I move?” Cas asked through gritted teeth. Dean nodded. Cas pulled back a small amount and slowly pushed back in. The feeling of movement while being so full made Dean groan in pleasure. Cas picked up the pace a bit and pulled out further each time before thrusting in with slightly more speed and force each time. Dean moaned every time Cas slammed back into him. He reached down and pumped his neglected cock in time with Cas pounding into him.

       “Oh god Cas... Oh Fuck!” Dean moaned when Cas’ head hit his prostate for the first time since Cas’ finger brushed it. This time, Dean nearly hit the ceiling.

       Cas’ head was tucked into his chest while he grunted with each thrust. Dean felt the familiar pull in the bottom of his stomach.

       “Cas,” he moaned, “I’m gonna-gonna come!” He jerked himself a few more times before he shot white all over his chest and stomach.

       “D-Dean!” Cas shouted his name as he too found release and filled the condom, twitching and pulsing inside Dean.

       The pair stayed like that for a few minutes in silence, both catching their breath.

       “You ok?” Cas finally asked.

       “I’m good Cas, really good.” Dean said with a smile and reached up to push a few sweaty strands of hair off Cas’ face. Dean made a face when Cas pulled out, He did not enjoy the empty feeling of losing Cas from inside him.

       They lay there, naked and spooning in Cas’ bed. until they fell asleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Dean’s alarm went off at 6am the next morning. As usual Cas tried to get him to stay in bed and just go to school from his apartment. As usual, Dean said he couldn’t, he had to make sure Sammy go off to school too.

       Dean pulled his clothes on from last night, kissed Cas good bye and that he would see him in a few hours, and headed off to the bus stop.

       The ride home was uneventful. Like the night before, there were hardly any people on the bus so he didn’t have to be too careful of who saw him sit very gingerly down in the seat. He was quite sore, but the ache was just a reminder of the awesome night he had had.

       The bus dropped him off at the stop a block away from his house. He walked the remaining distance trying not to walk too awkwardly.

       He snuck up to the back door and slid the key in the lock. Dad was probably still passed out from the night before, so he had little to worry about.

       He opened the door and tiptoed inside. Passing the living room, he checked the couch for his father. Nope. Not on the couch. He must have actually made it up to his bed for once.

       He turned and faced the stairs when he saw the figure on the stairs stand up and fold its arms. John.

        “The fuck have you been boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the rating for obvious reasons ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for some homophobic slurs. :(

 “Huh boy? You think you can just sneak in and out of this house and not have to answer to me?!”

       John was literally 2 inches away from Dean’s face. The smell of whiskey and cigarette smoke rolling off of him.

       Dean was frozen. Oh god. He was going to have to tell his father.

       “Dad... I-“ Dean started, voice cracking like a god damn fourteen year old boy.

       “You what?! Spit it out, you piece of shit!” John slurred. He was slowly moving closer and closer to Dean, pushing him backwards to the kitchen.

       “I just...” Dean was close to tears by this point. He hadn’t seen his father this angry in a long time. He knew what was coming. This was going to end badly no matter what Dean did, so why not be honest?

       Dean felt the refrigerator door press up against his back as he was backed into it.

       “I WAS GETTING FUCKED BY MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!” Dean screamed into John’s face, face red with exertion.

       John took a step back, face turning from white, to red, then purple.

       “You...WHAT!?” John screamed, spittle hitting Dean in the face. “I clothe you, feed you, let you drive my fucking car, and THIS is how you repay me!? You sneak off in the middle of the night to have a dick shoved up your ass like a faggot whore!? I never thought a son of mine could turn out to be a fucking queen!”

       Dean felt the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Is that all he was? a faggot? One tear fell and set John off even more.

       “Oh! Now you’re gonna cry like a fucking child! You’re fucking eighteen years old, you fuck up! Act like it!” John started to turn away, but at the last second he stopped.

       His fist collided with Dean’s right eye.

       Hard.

       So hard he saw stars.

       Dean slumped to the floor, knees up to his chest in a protective stance. John laughed and went upstairs.

       Dean hurt all over. He raised a hand to his eye and hissed at the pain. There was a small cut in his eyebrow and the area around his eye was starting to swell. This was going to bruise. Great. A black eye. And Cas was going to see.

          

       Dean quietly crept upstairs, and into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the shower. He was so fucking lucky Sam had had the common sense to stay upstairs during the initial fight. The kid knew what was going to turn violent and what wasn’t. Dean hated that his little brother knew how to judge fight at all.

       He let the water soothe his aching muscles and quickly washed himself, steering clear of his injured face.

       By the time he stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, it was already red and very swollen. Fuck. Maybe he should just skip class today and just drive around in the impala. But then, Cas would notice him not there. And he needed Cas today.

       Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and crept softly to his room. He pulled on clean clothes and grabbed a few tees, boxers and two more pairs of jeans and shoved them into a bag. He heard Sam finally get out of bed and get dressed. Once he had given his brother ample time to be decent, he opened the door to Sam’s room.

       “Hey... Bring some extra clothes with you.” Dean said, staring Sam directly in the eye. Like HELL he was going to let Sam be alone with their father after he had just proved what a huge asshole he was. Huge violent asshole.

       Sam nodded slightly and did what he was told.

          

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       The ride to Sam’s school had been a silent one. The only words were spoken by Sam once they had arrived at his school.

       “You know I love you. Right?” Sam said before he got out of the car.

       Dean nodded and looked out the drivers side window, only turning to look as Sam got out of the car and closed the door.

       The drive from the middle school to the high school was only about five minutes, but it felt like forever. How the hell was he going to tell Cas? Cas was going to flip out and probably end up at Dean’s house. That was the last thing he needed. His homophobic father and his boyfriend getting into a fist fight.

       After parking the Impala in a parking space far away from the other cars in the student parking lot, Dean checked his eye in the visor mirror. Still red and noticeably more puffy.

       Jesus Christ.

       He shouldnt have told dad that he was gay so easily, but after all the shit dad had put him and Sam through, this morning had been the straw that broke the fucking camel’s back.

       He couldn’t go back there.

       And he couldn’t keep Sam from Dad. Not legally.

       Unless...

       No.

       That’s a stupid idea. He couldn’t take care of Sam by himself. He didn’t have a job, a place to live...

       But he couldn’t let Sam stay with dad alone. Dean knew how to keep a low profile around dad, but Sam was notorious for butting head with him. God knows what would happen to the two of them left alone.

       Dean sighed, he’d have to think about this later. Right now, he had to figure out how to keep Cas from freaking out.

          

       Cas was waiting for Dean at their usual spot by the doors to the gym. Despite being a small school, most of the students were pretty accepting of Dean and Cas’ relationship, and the ones that weren’t, generally didn’t mess with Cas due to his intimidating look.

       Dean walked towards Cas with his head down.

 

Something felt off about Dean today Cas thought. It must be that Cas had rocked his world the night before.

       Yeah.

       That was it.

       Fuck last night was good.

       Cas’ good humor disappeared when he saw Dean’s face.

       What the FUCK?!

          

       Dean’s eye was slowly turning darker, and above it, the cut was still slightly bleeding.

       “Jesus Christ Dean! What the hell happened!? You didn’t look like that when you left my place!”

       Dean just looked at him until Cas caught on.

       “It was your dad. Wasn’t it?” Cas said, face contorting in anger.

       Dean just nodded.

       “I’m going to fucking kill him.” Cas growled, anger welling up in his chest.He pulled Dean in to hug him and kissed the top of his head. Cas' parents had been awful about his sexuality, but they never once resorted to physical violence. Anyone that did was a lowlife in his book.

 

       “You can’t go back there tonight.” He said stoically, after they broke away from their embrace and started off to class.

 

       “I’m not planning on it. I made sure Sam had extra clothes with him. We’ll just sleep in the Impala for a few days until I figure out what to do.”

          

       “Like hell you are. You and Sam are gonna stay with me.”

 

       “You sure?”

 

        “Positive.”

          

          

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

       After Dean had gone to his first class, (with a story that he had been elbowed by his little brother by accident, should anyone ask.)  Cas snuck down underneath one of the sets of stairs and pulled out his phone. He punched in the numbers and raised it to his ear.

          

            _“Barnes, Zane and Specter”_ a female voice answered.

 

       “Hi, can you put me through to Gabriel Novak?”

 

           _“One moment please.”_ the voice said before cheesy music came on the line. Cas waited and picked at the threads on his ripped jeans.

 

            _“Novak.”_ Gabe’s voice came through the phone.

          

       “Gabriel? It’s Cas. Are you busy right now?” Cas asked, quietly. The last thing he needed was to get in shit for being out of class.

 

            _“Hey bro! Yeah I got a minute. You ok?”_

 

       “Yeah, I’m ok. It’s just... Dean’s not.”

 

           _“Dean the boyfriend? What’s wrong? Can’t be good if you’re calling me.”_

          

       “Yeah... He left my place last this morning fine and dandy, and he gets to school with what’s going to turn into a black eye. Says his dad did it when he found out about us. Knowing Dean, he could handle just up and leaving his dad, but the thing is, he has a fourteen year old brother. And I know he won’t leave Sam with his Dad, especially when he knows John can be violent.”

 

            _“So how can I help? I’m not a lawyer Cassie, I just work for them.”_

 

       “Maybe come over after work tonight? Explain what you did last year with me? I know I was seventeen, but Dean’s been looking after Sam for as long as he can remember. It would just be some legal document saying what he and Sam already know.”

 

            _“I can come over, but you need to talk to him and make sure going for custody of his brother is something he wants to do. If it is, I can get his case on the pro bono pile and see if one of the associates will pick it up.”_

 

       “That’s all I ask, just explain to him that shit can get better.”

 

            _“I’ll be over around Six. Are they staying with you?”_

          

       “Yeah, they’ll be there. You still have a key, right?”

 

         _“Yep I do. I will see you guys then. And Cassie, be careful not to push him into something he doesn’t want to do. I know you like him a lot, but he is his own person.”_

 

       “I won’t, Gabe. See you later.”

 

           _“See you Cassie.”_

 

       Cas hung up the phone and wandered into what would now be his second class. Now, to convince Dean.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Cas met Dean out by the Impala after school was out.

       “So... I have something to talk to you about.” Cas said out of the blue when they had gotten into the car.. “I called my brother and told him about what happened. He’s a paralegal and works at a pretty big firm. Anyway, last year when my parents kicked me out, they also gave up their parental rights too. So instead of having me go into foster care until I turned eighteen, he got custody of me... I just thought that could be an option... instead of having Sam have to go back to your dad.”

       “Cas, I can’t afford a lawyer.” Dean said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead and wincing when he pressed too hard on the bruise.

       “Gabe said if you wanted to go ahead with it, he would see if one of the associates would take your case on pro bono.” Cas reached over and grabbed Dean’s hand, kissing it. “You have been taking care of Sam for so long, you are pretty well his guardian anyway.”

       “Ok, I’ll talk to him, see if this is actually a plausible thing.” Maybe this could actually work out.

 

       Dean pulled the Impala up to the middle school, and scanned the throng of younger teens for Sam. He spotted Sam’s shaggy brown hair as he left his group of friends, waving goodbye.

       “The baby sasquatch is your little brother?” Cas said, eyes wide. “He’s almost as tall as you, isn’t he?”

       Dean chuckled and nodded.

       Sam did a double take when he spotted Cas in the front seat, changing his course so he got in the back.

       “Uhhhh... hi?” Sam said warily.

       “Sammy, this is Cas... my boyfriend.” Dean said cautiously. Sam hadn’t actually met Cas before, and Dean was wary that Sam would be put off by Dean’s sexuality now that he had a face to put the name to.

       “Nice to meet you, Sam.” Cas said warmly, twisting in the seat to offer his hand to Sam. Sam took it and shook it firmly.

       “We’re gonna stay at Cas’ place for a few days, ok?” Dean said looking back in the rearview mirror.

       “Ok” Sam said.

       The drive to Cas’ apartment was a short one from Sam’s school, which Dean was pleased about. That meant they could take their time in the mornings. They had stopped along the way at the store to grab a barbecued chicken, some potatoes and some vegetables (at Sam’s insistence).

       Supper had been quick with both Sam and Dean having homework. Dean, now more than ever, needed to make good grades. If he was going to be going for custody of Sammy, he needed to be able to show the courts that he valued education.

       Surprisingly, Cas pulled out some of his own homework and half assed an essay in about half hour, stating that he did all the big assignments, even if it was just enough to get a 60% in the course.

       A few minutes after Cas had bullshitted his essay, Dean heard a key turn in the lock. He glanced at Sam who was doing math on the floor in the living room, and Cas who was cleaning up from dinner. If all three of them were here, who had a key?

          

       A short, sandy brown haired man, wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase came through the door. Cas dried off the last plate and put it back in the cupboard before drying his hands and going over to the man to hug him.

          

       “Dean, this is my brother Gabriel.” Cas said, a shy smile across his face as he came over to wrap an arm around Dean's shoulder, and kiss him on the cheek. Dean couldn’t see the family resemblance right away, but once Gabriel smiled at him he saw it.

 

       “Nice to meet you Dean. Has Cassie told you about what I do?”

          

       “Nice to meet you too sir, and he has.”

 

       Sam lifted his head and stood up, coming into the kitchen to see what was going on.

       “I can help you out if you decide to go through with applying for custody of Sam. Who I assume this moose must be.” Gabe offered a hand to Sam who shook it with the same firmness as when he shook Cas’ hand.

       Sam let go of Gabe’s hand and turned to Dean with tears in his eyes. He pulled Dean into a bear hug and started to sob.

        “It’s ok Sammy, I won’t make you go back. I’ll fight for ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching a bunch of "Suits", hence the firm's name. :P
> 
> Also, couldn't do this without my faithful Beta :D


	4. Chapter 4

  Cas motioned for Dean to sit down at the table; Gabriel sat down across from them, while Sam returned to his homework. All the while keeping one ear on the conversation in the kitchen.  
            “So, you know what happened last year with Cassie, correct?” Gabe asked Dean.  
            “I know that your parents kicked him out for being gay.” Dean said, getting the distinct feeling that there was more to the story.  
            “They kicked him out in the middle of January, in his pajamas.” Gabe said, glancing at Cas. “He walked for about half an hour in a tee shirt and pajama pants to get to my apartment. Our parents then had the audacity to call me just after he arrived, telling me that if he showed up, not to let him in. That he was a- and I quote here guys- ‘a dick sucking queer that should never have been born.’”  
            Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’ now clenched fist. He couldn’t imagine his father trying to turn Sam against him. Cas’ hand unclenched and he threaded his fingers through Dean’s. Dean looked up at him and smiled reassuringly.  
            “I told them that he was already here, and that I already knew he was into guys.” Gabe continued, “They then told me that if I wanted him, they would sign over their rights to me. And if I didn’t, they would turn him over to the state.  
            Cas sighed and excused himself from the table. This was obviously bringing up some shit memories for him. But who could blame him?  
            “He ok?” Gabe asked.  
            “I think hearing what happened all over again kinda got to him.” Dean answered. He knew Cas just needed some alone time.  
            “So what the difference is in you situation, is that our parents didn’t want custody of him anymore. We don’t know if you father wants Sam or not” Said Gabe. Dean chuckled  bitterly as he heard a scoff from behind him in the living room.  
            “Yeah, I’m sure dad wants me.” Sam said sarcastically.  
            “You may think that Sam,” Gabe replied, “but just because you fight a lot doesn’t mean he wants to give up his rights to you.”  
            “I want to stay with Dean. Dad drinks too much.” Sam said quietly.  
            “The judge will take your opinions into consideration, Sam.” Gabe said reassuringly.  
            “They will?” Dean exclaimed. He hadn’t known that.  
            “Yes, the relationship between Sam and your father will be looked at, as well as your relationship with Sam. You will however need a place to live, obviously.”  
            “They’ll live here.” Cas said from the entrance to the hallway.  
“Cassie, I can’t afford that bro.” Gabe said sullenly.  
            “Gabe, Dean and I will be graduating in a couple months, we can get jobs and pay for the extra expenses. Hell, we could even move to a two bedroom so Sam wouldn’t have to crash on the couch. We can do this.”  
            “If you can arrange that, then awesome. I’ll show you what I can pay for rent and you guys can get the rest. However, that means you would have to be interviewed, or even take the stand if this goes to court.”  
            “That’s fine. I don’t do anything illegal. I mean, I drink sometimes, but I can stop until I’m legal.”  
            “You guys will be under a microscope if this goes to court, you have to show that you can financially take care of Sam, which means I will be on the stand. You also need to prove that Sam is better off with you guys than with your father. But from what I have heard from Cassie, that’s not really a contest.”  
            “I haven’t even decided if I’m doing this.” Dean said finally. He turned to Sam.  
            “Sammy, honestly. Do you want to live with Cas and I? Or with Dad?”  
            “You and Cas. No contest.”  
            “See?” Cas said, “The kid knows what he wants. You guys talk legal, I’m gonna go marathon some Doctor Who. I deserve it after writing that essay.” Cas said with a wink. Goal number one, get Cas to care about school Dean thought. That would be easier said than done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
   
            Gabe left around eight thirty, explaining that he had an early morning and would get Dean’s file on the pro bono pile. He also warned that Dean should tell his father that Sam was ok and with him, if not, John could report Sam missing and that is not a good thing right before applying for custody.  
            Dean made up the couch for Sam, who had finished his homework and was currently texting some girl (Meg? Or Jess?) Before heading to bed himself.  
            Cas was propped up on one elbow; mind totally engulfed in an episode of Doctor Who playing on the screen of his computer.  
            “You figure out anything with Gabe?” He asked as he paused the episode.  
            “Maybe. It all depends on if the Case gets picked up or not. I wish Dad would just see fucking reason and sign him over. It would almost be easier.”  
            “No. No it wouldn’t. Your father has already made it clear he doesn’t want you; do you really want Sam to feel that? That his own father doesn’t want him? You and I both know that is a shitty feeling.” Dean nodded after he thought about it for a bit. He wouldn’t want Sam to feel any of the same feelings he had felt this morning.  
            He stripped from his jeans and put a fresh tee shirt on before crawling into bed with Cas. The episode Cas was watching was just ending and Cas shut the computer down and curled into Dean, resting his head on Dean’s chest. Dean carded his hand through Cas’ hair. Cas sighed and relaxed.  
            “I’m sorry that happened to you.” Dean whispered.  
            “Huh?” Cas asked, confused.  
            “All that stuff with your parents.”  
            “It’s ok, made me stronger,  made me realize that not everyone is going to agree with me, and that’s ok. If it hadn’t happened, I would have never met you.” Cas looked up at Dean and smiled.  
            “I never asked how you were doing… you know, after last night.” Cas said shyly. Dean wiggled a bit, gauging the soreness.  
            “Not too bad.” Dean replied. “I think the pleasure over-rode the pain”  
            “Awesome” Cas yawned.  
            “Really babe? It’s 9pm!” Dean laughed; usually Cas didn’t get in bed until about midnight or so.  
            “I guess I’m just tired. Long day.”  
            “Oh.” Dean said, forehead furrowed into a frown.  
            “What’s wrong?” Cas laughed, pulling Dean in for a kiss.  
            “I…I just wanted to try something…” Cas smirked and propped himself up on one of his elbows, legs out stretched.  
            “What did you have in mind?” He asked, looking suddenly very interested.  
            “Well,” Dean started as he drew his legs up to his chest. “I wanted to thank you for offering to have Sam and I stay with you… properly.” He drew out the last word so it was dripping with innuendo. He slid his finger along the waistband of his boyfriend’s pajama bottoms, biting his bottom lip and glancing up at Cas through his lashes.  
            “But if you want to go to sleep, I can thank you later…”He stretched his legs out again and started to roll over when Cas grabbed his arm.  
            “I’m awake! I’m totally awake!” Cas said excitedly, looking less like an eighteen-year-old teenager, and more like a little boy excited for a present.  
            Dean laughed and pushed Cas onto his back, palming at the semi hard cock in Cas’s pants. Cas let out a moan and Dean stopped.  
            “What?” Cas asked, worriedly.  
            “You just gotta be quiet! My baby brother is out on the couch, and he’s a light sleeper.”  
            “I can do that. I can do that!” Cas said, seemingly more to reassure himself than Dean.  
            Dean pulled Cas’ pajamas down to mid thigh, biting his lip as he realized Cas was going commando. With a few more light kisses and strokes, Cas was fully hard, begging for more.  
            “Please babe…” He moaned above Dean.  
            Dean stuck out his tongue and licked a strip up the underside of Cas’ cock. Cas gasped at the new sensation, fisting one hand in the Star Trek sheets Dean had made him buy, and one grabbing a handful of Dean’s hair.  
            Dean took the tip of the cock into his mouth, flicking at the underside of the head with his tongue. Cas’ hushed groans filled his ears and he smiled around the head of Cas' cock in his mouth. He slowly took Cas deeper and deeper until he couldn’t go any further without triggering his gag reflex. He took what didn’t fit in his mouth in his hand and stroked in time with bobbing up and down.  
            “Oh…Oh fuck Dean!” Cas moaned, both hands now fisted in Dean’s hair. Dean swirled his tongue over the tip each time he passed it, lapping up each bead of precome as it appeared.  
            “Shit… Dean…Shitshitshit…gonna come!” Cas cried, applying slight pressure to the back of Dean’s head to encourage him to continue to suck and lick through his orgasm.  
            Dean took Cas in as far as he could take him, hollowing his cheeks to create some suction while Cas shot white into his mouth, head thrown backward in a silent scream. When Cas stopped twitching and jerking in him mouth, he pulled off carefully and swallowed down the liquid. He was surprised at the fact it didn’t taste awful. Definitely not his favorite, but not disgusting like everyone always said. He crawled up the bed to lay beside Cas, who was lying, mouth open, arms and legs out stretched.  
            “You've done that before.” Cas mumbled, still high from coming.  
            “No…” Dean said quietly.  
            Cas opened one eye a crack to study Dean.  
            “You mean you just know how to suck my brain out through my cock instinctively?”  
            “I…Guess so…”  
            “You are worth your weight in fucking gold, Dean Winchester.”  
            Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ lips quickly before getting out of bed to go brush his teeth. The light was still on in the living room.  
            “You good Sammy?” He said, poking his head around the corner of the wall. Sam glared at him.  
            “Next time you wanna suck your boyfriend off, can you tell him to be quiet?” Sam groaned in mock anger.  
            “I’ll remind him that the next time I- quoting him here Sammy- ‘Suck his brain out through his cock’ He’s gotta be more quiet.” Dean said in jest before strutting down the hallway to the bathroom.  Before he had even closed the door, he heard Sam groan and exclaim, “I hate you!”  
            “No ya don’t Sammy! Sleep tight!” Dean called back, the smile obvious in his voice.  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
            It had been a week since Dean and Sam had come to stay at Cas’ apartment, and Gabe had yet to call them with any news of their custody case.  
            “He said this might happen” Cas reassured Dean one Saturday afternoon as they were cuddling in bed after a round of awesome sex. “These things take time, and pro bono isn’t really high up on the priority ladder.”  
            “I know,” Dean said, carding a hand through Cas’ hair. He was letting the shaven side grow out and Dean enjoyed playing with the short hairs that stuck out in different directions. “I just want to get this over with. Dad sounded like a jerk on the phone when you called him.”  
            “You weren’t on the other end, mister. How a man like that could be responsible for producing such a sweet, caring, loving person like you is beyond me.” Dean blushed and reveled in the compliment.  
            Sam was out with a couple of his friends to see a movie, so they had had the apartment to themselves. And what do you do when your fourteen-year-old little brother is gone? You have loud, crazy, sweaty sex.  
            Dean had told Sam that if he had any trouble, (ie seeing their father) to call him and someone would come make sure he got home safe, but according to the lack of phone call, one could only assume John Winchester was passed out drunk on his couch.  
            Cas had just gotten up to get a drink when the door opened. Luckily for the person on the other side of the door, Cas had put pants on.  
            “Hey bro?” the voice said, quickly identifying itself as Gabriel. “You home? And you know… clothed?” Gabe had learned the hard way that Cas and clothes didn’t always happen.  
            “Hey! Yeah, what’s up?” Cas replied, pajama pants slung obscenely low on his slim hips.  
            “Is Dean here? I got a bite on the Case.”  
            Dean was out of bed and dressed in record time. Anything about the case that brought Gabe to the apartment was good news.  
            “So, Your case got picked up.” Gabe started, looking more excited than expected. “And not by just an associate. One of the partners boys! Like The Barnes of Barnes, Zane and Specter! Apparently Pamela Barnes heard about what happened, and wants to speak to you!”  
            Dean stood there agape.  
            This was gonna happen.  
            This wasn’t just some associate, still wet behind the ears from law school.  
            This was an established attorney who knew her way around legal proceedings like the back of her hand!  
            He had to sit down.  
            He plunked himself down in the middle of the floor, and stared straight ahead. Even if his dad did get a lawyer, he wouldn’t be able to afford a name partner at one of the city’s most lucrative firms.  
            “We got this.” He said, still staring straight ahead. “We have pretty much won.”  
            “Don’t get ahead of yourself Dean. You still need to meet with her, explain your story, and show her the pictures of your eye that I took when I was last here.” Gabe explained.  
            Dean’s eye had gone from red, to black and was now a slightly disgusting mixture of green, blue and yellow. Gabe had had the wherewithal to take a couple pictures of it so they could be added to the file. He then made Dean go down to the police station and have them document his injuries.  
            “So when are we meeting her? And where?” Cas asked, finally out of his own shock induced stupor.  
            “Monday morning after you drop Sam off at school, instead of going to class like the good little high school students you are,” Gabe glanced at Cas knowingly, “You’ll go to this address and go up to the twelfth floor. Tell Rachel that you have an appointment with Ms. Barnes, and have her call me. I’ll come out and escort you in.”  
            Dean threw his arms around Cas’ neck in a huge hug.  
            They had a lawyer.  
            Someone who could help.  
            Dean couldn’t help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I am so sorry this took so long to update. So my new to me computer died 4 days after christmas (which I had gotten it for), so by the grace of whomever, I was able to get the start of the chapter I had on there off and onto a USB key and worked on it when I had access to another computer.   
> THEN I went out and bought a new computer (windows, which I have NEVER used before) and got the chapter onto it yesterday, so about 3/4 of the chapter was written yesterday after my classes ended at school. 
> 
> if this computer dies, I will give up on life and go live in the woods as a hermit until I die.

The doors to Barnes, Zane and Specter were glass and the people Cas and Dean saw milling around behind them made the boys feel suddenly very conspicuous. Dean reached for Cas’ hand and slipped his fingers in between them, searching for comfort. He let out a shaky breath and looked up at Cas.

“We should go in. It would be very rude to be late.” 

Cas nodded and squeezed Dean’s hand. He looked down at the sandy haired teen and smiled. 

“Everything is going to be fine. Your father is a drunk; he doesn’t have a job and lives off the system. You and I are graduating in little under a month. I’ve been on a couple job interviews, and you got early acceptance into your first choice of school. Who do you think the judge is going to side with?” 

Dean nodded in agreement and pushed open the glass door. 

The red haired receptionist looked up at the pair with judgemental eyes. 

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, her voice giving away that she didn’t think they did. Dean froze from being faced with a situation he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Yes, we have an appointment with Ms. Barnes. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. Gabriel said you would page him when we got here.” Cas took over for Dean. Dean was impressed by the way Cas was polite to the woman who obviously thought they were either a) Second class citizens, or b) figured they were just pulling a prank. 

The woman nodded and smiled, tune changing once Cas spoke. “Of course Mister…?” 

“Novak. I’m Gabriel’s brother.” 

The woman picked up the phone and phoned Gabe, letting him know they were there. 

Dean rocked on his heels and shoved his hands in his pockets. What if They didn’t win? What if dad got a lawyer too? What if that lawyer was better than theirs? What if Sam decided he wanted to go back to dad’s? As much as he and Cas could try, Sam’s life was going to be different from all his friends. What was he going to say when he met new people? ‘Hi, I’m Sam, I live with my gay brother and his boyfriend.’? How many friends would Sam lose from all of this? 

As if Cas could sense Dean’s anxiety, he reached an arm around Dean’s middle and pulled him in close, kissing him on the cheek. 

They heard the woman’s _tap tap tap_ of her heels before they saw her and Gabriel come into the lobby. 

“Thank you, Donna.” Gabriel said to the woman with a warm smile before turning to the boys.

“You ready?” he asked, one eye brow cocked. Dean nodded and swallowed, following Gabe down the bright white and glass hallway. He saw the fashionably dressed people bustling about in other offices, but the anxiety of staring procedures had deafened him. 

Gabe stopped outside a large office with a brunette in a grey power suit, pouring over a file. 

“She’s going to go over what evidence of abuse has been documented, what chance you have of getting custody of Sam, and what will happen if this goes to court.” Gabe said, turning to Dean and Cas and smiling reassuringly The familial resemblance finally coming out, Cas had smiled that same smile at him many times. 

Dean followed Gabe into the office, Cas followed behind, keeping a palm on the small of Dean’s back for reassurance. 

“Dean Winchester?” Ms. Barnes asked, glancing from Dean to Cas.

“Pleased to meet you Ms. Barnes.” Dean replied, sticking a hand out to shake hers. 

“Please, call me Pam. So this must be Castiel?” Pam said smiling and shaking Cas’ hand. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Cas said through a smile. 

“Well boys, have a seat and we’ll get down to business. I’ve been going over your file and I think we have a strong case.” 

Dean and Cas took the seats in front of the large wooden desk. 

“So, Dean, tell me about living with your father.” Pam said, pulling out a yellow pad of paper and a pen. 

“Well... He... he drank. A lot. He’d start after I drove Sam and I to school, and would be pretty plastered by the time we got home.”  He felt Cas' hand rest on his thigh, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Dean smiled up at him, non-verbally thanking him for the support. Cas' blue eyes crinkled around the edges as he smiled, squeezing Dean's thigh slightly.

“Uh huh,” Pam murmured as she scribbled down Dean’s words. “Go on.” 

“I did everything around the house and the grocery shopping and stuff like that. He taught me to drive when I was about thirteen so I could drive the car and he could stay home and drink Jack on the couch.” Dean said to the hands in his lap. “ Sometimes, when he would get drunk, he would get angry. Yell at us. Mostly he’d just tell me that if I hadn’t been so hard to wake up when the fire had started, mom would still be alive. He’d tell Sam that if he hadn’t been born, that there never would have been a nursery to catch fire. He only said that stuff when he was drunk. Never when he was sober. I guess I just took over being a parent to Sam when he started hanging out with Jack Daniels more than taking care of us.” 

Cas’ had grabbed Dean’s hand halfway through Dean’s confession. He had never heard the story of how Dean’s mom had died. 

“Other than the black eye, has your father ever hurt you physically?” 

“When I started seeing Cas more and more, I didn’t tell him where I was going, for obvious reasons. He grabbed my arm a couple times. Left bruises.”

“I know this is a long shot, but you didn’t happen to take pictures?” Pam asked, looking up from the page she was writing on. Her second one. Dean shook his head.

“Wait!” Cas exclaimed, pulling out his phone. “I...uh... I may have snapped a few when you weren’t looking.” He said, sheepishly glancing at Dean. Sure enough, there on the small screen was Dean’s arm on Cas’ sheets. Four distinct finger shaped bruises on his forearm.

“Would you be able to send these to me?” Pam asked.

“Certainly.” Cas replied.

“Based on the documentation of your injuries and what you have told me about life with your father,” Pam stated, setting the pictures of Dean’s eye to the side of her desk, “I believe you have a very good chance at getting custody. Of course I’ll have to send the papers to your father and his lawyer and he will have time to either dispute them or sign over custody to you.” 

“Do...Do you know if he’s gotten a lawyer?” Dean asked, a hitch in his voice. They had a good shot, but if Dad got a lawyer and that lawyer was better than Pam? Shit. 

“No, the only way we will find out, is if he either tells you, or if papers come from his lawyer and not directly from him.” 

“So basically what you are saying is either we'll hear nothing from him until we go to court, or we'll get papers here from a lawyer he's hired?” Cas chipped in.

“Pretty well. If he does hire a lawyer, they will want you to take the stand and be asked questions as well. It won't just be me talking to you. It's important for you to be ready for that. Both of you. Gabriel as well.”

Knowing more about what to come made Dean feel a lot better. It's not like Pam would leave him to his own devices to defend to the judge that Sam was better off with him and Cas. 

“So what should we expect in court?” Dean asked, the relief showing slightly on his face. 

“I will meet you four in the court house, We'll walk in, I'll sit at the table up front with Dean, Cas, Gabriel and Sam will sit behind us. Once the opposing council and I make our opening statements, Dean and his father will take the stand, then I'll call Cas, Garbriel and finally Sam to the stand. I will be calling Sam last so when I ask him what his choice is, that will be the last thing in the judges head, and will hopefully sway his decision in our favour.” 

Dean and Cas both nodded at the bundle of knowledge Pam had just thrown at them. She stood up, and shook their hands before they left her office. They waved as Gabe was walking towards them, to go have his meeting with Pam. They walked out of the office in comfortable silence. 

“So she seems like a cool chick.” Cas said, as he slid into the passengers side of the Impala. 

“She took us on pro bono, I'd take someone out of the classifieds if they could help us.” Dean replied with a smirk. “But yeah, she's pretty cool.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


Pam called them into the office about a week later. She had sent off the papers to John a couple days after their initial meeting, and apparently there had been a response. 

They waited in Pam's office after her receptionist Mike had shown them in. Dean was nervous. Why had Pam called them in? The hearing hadn't been scheduled yet so it couldn't be about what was going to happen there. 

Dean was leaning back in the chair, arms folded across his middle, but his legs shook. Cas glanced at him. He knew Dean was nervous, he had been in the car driving over here, he knew it was bad when Dean turned off Zep on the radio. 

Cas rested a hand on Dean's leg, offering support like the time before. No use. He tried squeezing. No use. Finally he had had enough of Dean's nerves. He pulled him in and pressed his lips to Dean's forcefully. Dean squeaked in surprise, but soon melted into his boyfriend's kiss, relaxing and letting him explore his mouth with his tongue. 

“Ahem.” Pam stood in the doorway, brown folder in her hands, with a smirk on her face. 

The boys flew apart back to their respective chairs. Dean hid his face in his hands to hide the flush coming over it. Cas just leaned back and smiled through his blush.

“I'm going to pretend I didn't see that.” She said, striding over to her desk and setting the folder down. 

“That's probably a good idea.” Cas said through a chuckle.

 

“He did get a lawyer.” Pam said after the boys had stopped blushing. “I know the attorney he hired and I am confident we still have this in the bag. Zachariah Adler likes to think he's supreme court materiel, but between you and me, he isn't worth is fee.” 

“So this means he'll be questioning us as well?” Dean asked, panic slowly rising in his chest.

“Yes,” Pam answered, “just stick to the truth and what you've told me and you will fine.”

“So, did he send the papers back?” Cas asked, getting straight to the point of the meeting.

“He did,” Pam said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “All they are doing in the point of custody is acknowledging is that the custody application exists, but they also added in that they want a restraining order to keep both of you away from Sam.” 

Dean saw red. It was bad enough that dad was being enough of an asshole to not see that Samw as better off with him, but now he wanted to keep Sam away from him permanently? Like fuck he was going to let that happen. 

“I can't let that happen.” Dean blurted out, hands balled into fists. 

“I know champ, if I have anything to do with it, it won't happen.” 

 

After returning home after the meeting, Dean escaped to the bedroom. He needed to just curl up in a ball for a bit. 

He couldn't lose Sam. Sam was the biggest thing in his life. He had been groomed from the time he was four until his dad kicked him out to look after him. Now he was supposed to just hand over that job to a man who could barely look after himself? Fuck that shit. 

The door creaked open. Soft footsteps fell on the carpet and up to the bed. 

“Hey. You ok?” Cas asked, running a hand down the shoulder that was exposed while laying on his side. 

“I can't lose him, Cas.” Dean whispered through the tears threatening to slip down the bridge of his nose. 

“We won't.” Cas sighed as he stripped his jeans off and slid into bed next to Dean, holding him tightly. 

The tears fell. 

Slowly at first, then faster and faster until Dean's body shook with the sobs racking his body. 

The last thing he heard was Cas' deep voice telling him to let it out and that he took care of everyone else, to let Cas take care of him for a change before slipping off to sleep. Face still wet from the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to keep in mind  
> 1) I am not a person with a bunch of legal knowledge  
> 2) I researched how child custody is handled in my part of the world, so how the hearing goes is based on that.  
> 3) Writing Courtroom stuff is hard. I don't know how how John Grisham does it.

The morning of the hearing came too fast. Gabe had called the night before to tell them he would meet them just before the hearing, that started at 9.

All three boys were very quiet that morning, taking quick showers and putting on the nicest clothes they owned. That meant for them good jeans and putting a suit jacket over a tee shirt.

Sam had been the one that had been the most quiet, and with good reason. Today would determine if he could stay with Dean and Cas, or if he would have to back to his Dad's.

 

The boys met Gabe and Pam just outside the courtroom.

“Nice to see you guys without your tongues down each others throats.” Pam said with a knowing smile. Cas laughed as Gabe and Sam looked at him with a look of exasperation on his face. Dean just smiled slightly and rocked on his heels. He was much too nervous to find anything funny.

“So, we have Judge Mills. She's liberal and fair. We have a good shot. A better shot than your father.” Pam said, directing the last sentence at Dean and Sam.

“I just want this over with.” Dean said quietly, leaning into Cas' arm wrapping around his waist.

“Let's head in and get this show on the road!” Pam said cheerily.

Dean followed Pam to the table just in front of the judge. As they were going to be called to speak to the judge on the stand at some point, Cas, Sam and Gabe sat just behind them.

John and his lawyer, a smarmy, balding man with a smug look on his face, sat at the table off to the right of Dean and Pam. Dean glanced over at his father. John looked rough. He hadn't shaved in days, and the suit he had put on was wrinkled and stained. John glanced over at Dean before Dean could look away. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Dean could pull his gaze away.

Dean heard whispering coming from behind him. He couldn't tell what Cas was saying, but by the tone of his voice, it wasn't positive.

“All rise” The bailiff said as a woman with short brown hair and a hardened expression on her face came in through a door just to the right of the bench. She walked up the few steps up to the bench and sat down.

“I'm judge Jody Mills, I will be presiding over these proceedings. I have had time to look over both parties cases, I just need to hear from both Mr. Winchester the elder, Mr. Winchester the junior and other parties involved in the matter of custody of Samuel Winchester. Mr. Adler, do you have an opening statement?”

The smarmy lawyer stood up and straightened his suit.

“Yes your honor, my client and I are contesting the application for sole custody on the grounds the Samuel Winchester would be in a home where his young mind would be subject to sexual deviancy. The applicant lives with his...partner and both Mr. Winchester and I believe that if Samuel Winchester was allowed to live with both Mr. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, there would be irreversible psychological damage done to Sam.”

Cas' angry whispers came from behind Dean, then Sam and Gabriel's soothing whispers.

“Thank you Mr. Adler. Ms. Barnes, do you have an opening statement?” Pam stood up, giving Dean a reassuring smile as she did.

“I do your honor. My client has pretty well been taking care of his younger brother since he was just under five years old, and still managed to pull off a GPA of just under 4.0. I don't know about Mr. Adler, but when I was 18, I did not have a GPA anywhere close to that, and I was an only child with two loving and supportive parents. Dean's father drank himself to sleep almost every night after the boys mother died in a house fire. A tragedy, but no excuse for not taking care of his children, or finding someone who could. John Winchester left his children to fend for themselves for food, clothing, and anything else they may have needed. He certainly did not give them the love that they needed. The only thing he provided was a roof over their heads, and whatever money he didn't drink away to purchase the clothing or food. All he was, for years, was a glorified ATM.” Pam concluded to the court. Judge Mills sat stoically, all the while, making notes on the papers in front of her.

Dean felt his heart clench in his chest. That was his father and somewhere, deep down, he loved him. But hearing someone else say that he had been the one who had looked after Sammy made him feel validated.

“Thank you Ms. Barnes,” Judge Mills said after jotting down the last bit of notes she had made from Pam's statement.

“First off, I will want to hear what Castiel Novak and Gabriel Novak have to offer, then with John Winchester, Dean Winchester and lastly and the most important person in all of this, Sam Winchester.” She looked up and smiled warmly at Sam when she said his name.

“Castiel, could you please come take the stand?”

Dean heard the slide of fabric across the wood of the seat and felt the grasp of Cas' hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

 

Cas felt John's stare as he made his way to the stand to the left of the judge. He laughed to himself. If John thought he could intimidate him like he did his sons, he had another thing coming.

“Castiel,” Judge Mills started. “How long have you and Dean been together?”

“About 6 months your honor.” Cas replied, respectfully.

“Did you ever meet John Winchester in all of the time Dean was living with him?”

“No, your honor. Dean would sneak out after John passed out on the couch. He would come to my apartment.”

“So you didn't see John physically abuse Dean, or Sam?”

“No, I just saw the bruises John left on Dean.”

“The bruises that you saw, are they the ones in the pictures Ms. Barnes submitted with the application for custody?”

“Yes, your hon our, I was the one who took the pictures of Dean's forearm. He was sleeping and I thought they would be good to document.”

“Smart boy,” the judge said with a smile. “tell me, how long have you lived on your own?”

“I had been living on my own for about a year when I met Dean.”

“What were the circumstances leading up to you living alone at such a young age?”

“My parents kicked me out for being gay.”

Judge Mills looked Cas straight in the eye as if to say without words how sorry she was that that had happened to him.

“What can you tell us about that night?”

Cas stiffened. He had told Dean about what had happened, but it was uncomfortable talking about the events of that night with other people. Especially when John Winchester was looking at him. Judging.

“I uh, I had come home from school. With a guy. We were...” Cas looked up from where he had been staring at his hands. His blue eyes met Dean's green ones, urging him to go on. Dean knew about Matt. It was before he and Cas had officially met. Cas' eyes drifted down to his hands again. “We were making out on the couch when my parents came home unexpectedly. They saw us, flipped out, I left. I stayed with Gabriel until we could find me a place of my own.”

Cas looked up at Dean, who smiled slightly back at him.

“ How large if your apartment?” She asked.

“It's a two bedroom, your honor.” Cas replied. “Sam has been sleeping on the couch, but if he is coming to live with us permanently, the other bedroom will be Sam's.”

“Who pays the bills if you are in school?”

“My brother does.” Cas said, glancing at Gabriel. “But once Dean and I have both graduated, I'll be working full time. I have a job that is full time hours and pays fairly well. Above minimum wage. They're just waiting for me to graduate before I go full time.”

“What will you be doing?”

“I'll be working a desk at a car dealership. In the repairs department.” Cas said, he hadn't even told Dean that he had gotten that job, but seeing the look of surprise and happiness on his boyfriend's freckled face was worth it.

“Thank you Mister Novak, you may step down.”

Cas stood up and sauntered back to the seats behind Dean and Pam, winking at Dean as he walked by.

Judge Mills called Gabriel up to speak about how he was going to afford two extra mouths to feed if Sam and Dean moved in. Gabe showed her the paperwork of his financial health that showed that he set aside at least twenty five percent of each of his paychecks to support his brother. He lived modestly, only having himself to support otherwise.

Judge Mills was just about excuse Gabriel back to his seat when Pam stood up.

“Your Honor, Mr. Novak has worked for Barnes, Zane and Specter for almost ten years. Myself and the other partners are offering him a twenty percent raise. Until this case passed my desk, we had no idea he had been supporting himself and his brother on his salary. He is a very hard worker, always willing to stay until the early mornings doing research for cases, and we would like to offer this raise as a way of expressing our gratitude and appreciation.”

Gabriel looked as though he was going to burst into tears.

“This along with Mr. Castiel Novak's upcoming employment shows me that financially, Sam will be be stable.” Judge Mills said, looking up from her notes. “You are excused Mr. Novak.”

Gabe stumbled down the steps and back to his spot next to Cas. Tears finally starting to stream down his face.

“Thank You Ms. Barnes,” Gabe said, reaching his hand to Pam's to shake hers. “Thank you so much!” Pam turned around and smiled. Shaking Gabe's hand.

“How long have you known you were going to do that?” Dean asked quietly.

“Oh, about when I took on your case.” Pam replied with a smirk.

“Dean Winchester, I'd like to speak to you now, please.”

Dean stood up on shaking, newborn foal, legs. He hunched over as he made his way to the stand. Looking out at the people sitting at either table, he met his father's lawyer's cold, judgmental eyes. As well as his father's dark, tired ones.

“Dean, How would you describe your relationship with your father?”

“I guess it was non existent. He would lay on the couch all day, drinking, while I got Sam and I to school.”

“When did your father become violent towards you?” She asked.

“Well, he grabbed my arm one night before I started sneaking out. I told him I was going to the library to study, and he grabbed me. Told me I should be spending more time at home. Once he let me go, I got in the car and drove to Cas' place.”

“Is that when you got the bruises on your arms? The ones in the photos I revived?”

“Yes, your honor.”

“Your honor,” Mr. Adler said, standing up. “How are we to know those bruises came from my client? Were they not taken by young Mr. Novak? How are we to know he didn't grab Dean, leaving the bruises himself?”

“That is a good question, Mr. Adler.” Judge Mills said, flipping to the page where the pictures Cas had taken were printed out. “Castiel, could you come up here?”

Cas stood, sauntering over to stand beside Dean.

“Dean, could you take off your jacket?”

Dean obliged.

“Castiel, could you grab Dean's arm? Not hard enough to bruise, just hard enough to leave a red mark.”

Cas smirked and ruffled Dean's hair with one hand, and wrapped his hand around Dean's left forearm, squeezing slightly.

“Thank you Mr. Novak.” Judge Mills said, stepping down from the bench and holding the picture of Dean's arm against Dean's actual arm. “You can let go now.”

The hand print on Dean's arm was smaller than the one in the picture. Dean could see it. And Cas could definitely see it, if the grin gracing his face was any indication.

“You can go back now Mr. Novak.” She said. “Mr. Winchester, would you come up here and do the same thing?”

John rose from his chair, pushing it back and making an unpleasant noise on the polished marble floor. He had puffed himself up in the way he always had when he needed to intimidate either Dean or Sam. Dean held John's gaze as he made his way over to where Cas had just stood. Dean held out his arm and his father squeezed. Dean's heart started to race, the situation reminding him of the night he had told his father he was gay. The last time his Dad had touched him, had been that night.

“Thank you Mr. Winchester,” the judge said, “Please let go.”

The marks matched.

Dean knew they would.

John muttered under his breath. Something about “this not proving anything” and “doesn't mean I can't look after Sam.”

“Well, I think I have seen enough.” Judge Mills said with a sigh. “I only have one question for Sam. He's fourteen and old enough to know what's going on.” Her eyes swept up and looked at Sam. “Sam. Who do you want to live with?”

The room went silent. Dean looked at his hands, wringing them in his lap. Across the room he heard John cough.

“Dean, I want to live with Cas and Dean.” Sam said finally from behind him, voice large and authoritative for his fourteen years. Dean felt John's glare on him as he sat, still with his hands in his lap.

“Gentlemen, after looking over the applications both parties have sent and the evidence of abuse from the Winchester/Novak side, I feel as though I don't need to even have John Winchester testify. From the financial records he has provided, and the archaic reasoning he has used, along with Mr. Adler, to try and convince me that Sam is better off with an obviously abusive, alcoholic father, than he is with his responsible, homosexual brother. Dean has shown that not only has he look after Sam for the majority of Sam's life, but also that he has people in his life that love him and are willing to fight for him. I believe, and this is my ruling, that Sam would flourish with Dean and Castiel. It is also my binding opinion, that John Winchester needs a healthy dose of reality. I am ruling that Sam Winchester's custody be awarded to his brother Dean. And that John Winchester find a rehab facility that can treat his alcoholism and help him deal with losing his wife.”

Dean nearly fell off his chair.

They had won.

He has custody of Sam.

They're now safe.

Sam jumped up and hugged Cas, tears streaming down his face. Pam leaned over and put her arm around Dean, who was still staring at the floor in bewilderment.

“You did it kiddo, you won.” She said softly, as if he might fall apart if she spoke too loud.

Dean looked up and smiled at her, the fact that he had won, finally hitting him.

“We did it.” He said softly.

“You did it, baby.” Cas said from behind him. Dean turned around and stood up from his chair, pulling Cas in for a hug which quickly turned into an emotion filled kiss.

“Ok guys, we get it, you're in love” Gabriel said in jest, reaching behind Cas to playfully push a beaming Sam.

 

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” John erupted, “I did everything for those boys! I fed them, clothed them, gave them a fucking place to sleep! And this is how they repay me!? By abandoning me!? That faggot Castiel has tricked my boys into turning against me! I will get Sam back! Mark my fucking words, Dean! I don't want your faggot ass anymore, but over my dead fucking body will I allow Sam to become a faggot like them!”

“MISTER WINCHESTER! I see that you are not only abusive physically, but also mentally and verbally! I'm adding a restraining order as well. You are not to come within thirty feet of Castiel, Dean or Sam. And if you do, I will personally see that you never see these three again.” Judge Mills said to John. Voice cold as ice. “I'm also awarding Dean possession of your vehicle. I do not trust a man like you who drinks all day every day, behind the wheel of anything. Even a Vespa.”

 

John pushed back the chair blocking his route to the exit before starting to storm off.

“Mr. Winchester, the restraining order will be put in the mail today, just make sure to stay away from your sons or Mr. Novak. The order is effective immediately.” Judge Mills called after him. John just flipped her the finger as he marched through the courtroom doors, his lawyer trailing after him.

“So, we going to celebrate?” Cas asked, “I'm starving! We could hit up that burger place down the road.”

“Yeah we probably could.” Dean said, a warm smile spreading over his face. “But I think we should just take them back to the apartment, I'm pretty beat.”

“Good plan” Cas replied, slipping an arm around Dean's waist and pulling him in. “You coming bro?”

“Believe it or not, I have a TON of work to do in the office. I gotta show the other partners I deserve that raise.” Gabe said, picking up his bag. “I'm really proud of you guys. Ms. Barnes, do you mind if I catch a ride back to the office with you?”

“Not at all Novak, You boys have fun, it was pleasure meeting you, and I expect updates regularly on how you three are making out.” Pam said, words serious, but face in jest.

“Yes, Ms. Barnes” all three of the boys said in unison, Before Pam and Gabe left for the rest of the work day.

“Well? We going or what?” Cas said excitedly, “I'm going out to wait in the car, so hurry your ass up!”

“I'm coming too!” Sam said, equally as excited. “Do you think I could get a salad though?”

Sam's face when Dean and Cas laughed was priceless, and thus named 'Bitchface number fifteen' by Dean.

Dean was just putting his jacket back on when he heard footsteps behind him.

“You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. I have no worries that your brother won't be safe with you.” the judge said.

“T-Thank you, your honor.” Dean stammered out.

“I want you to know, that if you need any references on your university applications, that you call me. I want you to succeed, and I know you will.”

Dean smiled at her

Yeah, he would succeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there! we have come to the end of our journey!  
> But who knows! I like this Dean and Cas so I may revisit them in the future!  
> Thank you all for reading!


	7. Epilogue

Dean dropped his bag just inside the door of the apartment with a huff.

“Cas? You home?” he called, voice weary from his long day at school. He had just started at KU a couple months ago and the workload was getting heavy. Plus, Wednesday was his long day, classes from 9am until about 5pm. His biology lab had been cancelled today so he had caught the bus back to the apartment, earlier than he usually got home.

“Hey, yeah I'm in here!” Cas called from the bedroom, poking his head out through the door. He was still in his uniform from work. Grey shirt, black pants and his name embroidered above the pocket of his shirt, and the Toyota logo on the other side. Dean plodded down the hallway towards the bedroom. School was taking a lot out of him, what with him picking the heaviest courses to take that semester.

“Hey! You ok?” Cas asked when Dean walked in and leaned his face on Cas' chest.

“Yeah, just tired.” Dean said, closing his eyes and breathing in Cas' scent.

“Wanna lay down?” Cas asked, rubbing Dean's back. “I don't have to go get Sam until 5:30, he's studying with Jess.”

It had been 6 months since Dean had gotten custody of Sam, and Sam had flourished. He made straight A's at school and had started high school at the same time Dean had started KU. Not surprisingly, he had made several new friends, and was rarely home, usually just to sleep. Like this evening, He was “studying” with a girl he had been friends with since middle school. Dean suspected they were something more, but of course Sam wouldn't admit it.

Dean scoffed against Cas' chest.

“Studying, my ass. I'm getting into bed. I am all scienced out.” He stripped out of his jeans and hoodie, leaving only his boxers and tee shirt on and slipped under the covers. Cas rummaged around in his drawer of tee shirts until he found a clean one to put on and following Dean under the covers.

“I want you to know something.” Cas said after lying down and pulling Dean to him to cuddle. “I am so proud of you for accomplishing everything you have. Not only have you help your brother out of a shitty situation, but you helped me see that being myself is good enough. I stayed inside when I wasn't at school... if I went to school... But meeting you... you showed me that I can be someone... Someone worth something.”

Dean hummed against Castiel's chest.

“I certainly couldn't have done it without you.” He said, pressing a kiss to the underside of Cas's jaw.

It was true. He couldn't have done any of this without Cas. If he had done his history homework that day and avoided detention, he would still be sitting in his father's house, biding his time until he could be sure Sam would be ok. He would have left. He would have bailed on Lawrence and done god knows what. But all of that didn't matter now. He had a life. He had a boyfriend who worshiped the ground he walked on, worked his ass off to pay the rent and other bills so Dean could go to school. He wouldn't trade his life for the world.

“I love you” Dean said softly while he rubbed circles on Cas' chest.

“I love you too.” Cas murmured into Dean's hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas woke up after his nap with a smile and a semi. Dean was still softly snoring beside him, and Cas didn't have the heart to wake him up. He worked so hard, he certainly deserved a rest whenever he could catch one.

 

Unwinding himself from a sleeping Dean proved more difficult that he had imagined. Dean had become quite the cuddler (not that Cas minded), but something needed to be done about the party happening in his boxers.

Gently moving his arm out from underneath Dean's head, he scooted to the other side of the bed, intent on not waking Dean. Dean made a few small noises in his sleep, but nothing that would indicate he was coming back to the world of the living.

 

Cas rolled over away from Dean and slid his hand between the elastic waistband of his boxers and his skin, shuddering at the cool of his hand. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it to it's fullness. He groaned at the familiar sensation, pausing only to make sure Dean was still asleep.

He brushed the tip of his finger over his slit, using the precome to add some extra glide. Cas thrust his hips forward, driving his cock into his hand, having to bite back a moan as he became dangerously close to climaxing.

“Cas?” Dean's voice came from the other side of the bed.

Shit.

“Cas... are you doing what I think you're doing?”

Cas rolled over and looked at Dean with wrecked blue eyes and flushed cheeks, lower lip close to being bitten off.

“Oh babe,” Dean crooned, a sly smile creeping across his face “You're so close too...” Dean crept closer and closer.

“You know... I could help you out with that...” pushing Cas over onto his back. “I'm sure my mouth is better than your hand.”

Cas nodded in agreement. Dean's hands slipped underneath the waistband and slowly slid them down Cas' thighs, blowing hot air against Cas' cock and chuckling when it jumped.

“C'mon baby,” Cas pleaded, “I need your mouth around me.”

Dean smiled and lapped gently at the tip. Cas moaned in response, his hands finding deans hair and weaving them through the short brown strands.

Relaxing his throat, Dean slowly took Cas into his mouth, humming softly before sucking around him.

“Oh fuck Dean,” Cas growled, “I'm not gonna last, baby!”

Dean pulled off Cas' cock, until just the tip was in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the beads of precum. He looked up at Cas through his lashes. Cas' face was flushed and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Dean smiled to himself. His blowjob skills had increased dramatically since his first one.

Dean took Cas all the way to the root once again, Cas' gasp of surprise fluffing his ego a bit. He sucked and swallowed along the thick shaft, Cas hips bucking up ever so slightly.

“Holy fuck Dean... Dean... I'm gonna... gonna come!” Cas moaned, and with that warning, Dean swallowed, feeling his partner's come shoot down his throat, and milking him through the aftershocks.

He pulled off with a pop, sliding up next to Cas to kiss the wide-eyed look off his face.

“Fuck babe... just... fuck!” Cas mumbled into Dean's neck and wrapped his arms around him. Head only popping up when the sound of the door opening startled them.

“Hey! Anyone home?” Sam called.

“Yeah” Cas replied, pulling his boxers up “Just give us a sec.”

“Gross, guys!” Sam whined from somewhere out in the apartment. “Make sure you guys are dressed before you come out. There's someone I want you to meet.”

Cas and Dean looked at each other. Dean with a look of confusion, and Cas with a look of delight. They quickly hopped out of bed (Cas taking the time to press his cock against Dean's boxer covered ass as a promise of things to come, before Dean slid a pair of pajama bottoms on) and padded out barefoot out to the kitchen/living room.

A pretty blonde sat on the couch next to Sam, giggling at something Sam had said.

“Guys, this is Jess.” Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Jess, this is my brother Dean and his boyfriend, Castiel.”

“Cas.” Cas corrected, and held out his hand for the blonde to shake.

“Nice to meet you two, Sam's told me all about you guys and what you did for him. Especially you Dean. Sam can't stop talking about you.” She said with a smile.

Dean stared down at his bare toes, feeling his cheeks get red as he blushed. His little brother talked about him. To his friends. He leaned over and shoved Sam playfully with his shoulder, smiling at the floor still.

“I hope good things” He said to Jess, eyes meeting hers.

“Always good things.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am not sure if this is going to be a series, or this is chapter one. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think this should be!
> 
> Also, Links to the songs Cas is listening to in Detention  
> TV Party- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGyOEWGtmRk  
> Slip it in (This song is NSFW)-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqeDvSlz8f4


End file.
